Transformers Animated Season 3 point 5 Earthforce
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: This story takes place after Season 3 and the Stunti-Con Job, but before Season 4. The Earth-based Decepticons and Soundwave will serve as the main antagonist, while Rodimus and several allies new and old confront them.


**Transformers Animated Season 3.5 Earthforce Episode 1-3: Decepticons Return**

* * *

Earth, Night

Detroit

* * *

Detroit city dump had been very busy during the repairs to the city after the Autobot's final battle against the Decepticons. With the help of Wreak-Gar, Detroit was able to shift all the debris that littered the street and fortunately for the city at no cost since he does it for free, however, for the seeker femme known as Slipstream, she was interested in one particular item left behind among the junk and the rubble that had been moved here. Behind her are three other seekers; the high ego Thundercracker, the cowardly Skywarp, and the newly intelligent Acid Storm.

"I found him Slipstream", Skywarp said calmly. "Well, finally. I knew you had to be here some where with the rest of the trash, but you could had made it easier to find you." Slipstream said, shifting some of the trash off the remains of Starscream.

Looking down at the gray body, Slipstream reached down and slid open the cockpit canopy, revealing Starscream's empty spark chamber. Looking at the empty spark chamber for a moment, the female clone then produced an AllSpark fragment out of subspace, "It's a good thing we were able to grab as many as they could find, but, as much as I hate to admit it, you're better needed online then dead." she then put the fragment into Starscream's spark chamber.

As soon as the shard was placed in the chamber, colour returned to Starscream's body as the formerly deceased Decepticon opened his optics.

* * *

Earth, Day

Detroit

* * *

Professor Sumdac exited the car and headed for his tower. He was glad to teach Powell a lesson, by getting rid of his All Spark powered limo. He had missed Sari since she had decided to go to Cybertron with the Autobots to learn about where she came from, but he was glad that she was happy.

While Sumdac thought about his daughter, high above him in the sky, a familiar shape soared through the sky.

Yes! Yes! Once again, the skies belong to me!" Starscream said as he jetted higher up into the sky.

"Urgh. You've only came back online for a few cycles and already I've had enough of your annoying voice." Slipstream said as she and the other seekers flew up alongside him. Starscream turned and looked at her before saying, "And while we're on the subject of my resurrection, yet again, I must ask the reason you brought me back online."

Slipscream crossed her arms for a moment and then answered, "As much as I think you're an aft head. I am forced to admit, I need help and you're the only one who can do it, especially since he persuaded me to."

Starscream raised an optic ridge for a moment as he looked at his female clone, surprised at the fact Slipstream, despite all the times she argued and shown a dislike for Starscream, was now asking him for his help. It was something he didn't expect her to say. "Who is "he" you are speaking of?"

"It's better you see him yourself and for advance it's not Megatron.", Slipstream answers.

* * *

Cybertron, Iacon

* * *

Inside Iacon, Sentinel was walking with Perceptor about a new project. "You Perceptor is the new project going to work as you said?", Sentinel asks. "Affirmative, this project was originally meant to take over Project: Omega, even since the loss of many until Omega Supreme return.", Perceptor replies. "Just because that old walking arsenal is back to service doesn't mean that Project: Combiner should be cancelled.", Sentinel said annoyed. "We have already finish working on the first, but it'll take some time to adjust it properly in order to avoid troubles.", Perceptor said. "Just make it quick!", Sentinel said when suddenly the screens around them turned static. "What's happening?!", Sentinel demands. "Someone has hacked into our database. Whoever it is are stealing and deleting data at the same time.

Elsewhere in a dark cave a tall robotic figure, along with three smaller bot are hacking through the Autobot mainframes. "Continue the operation!", the tall bot said with his usual synthesized monotone.

"What are you waiting for? Get rid of it!", Sentinel orders in anger. "We can't we've lost control.", the autobot scientist replies in panic. "The cut all hardlines now! And don't reconnect them until I order you to.", Sentinel shouts as the scientist disconnects every single cable. Cutting off all transmission. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out above the Iacon skyline.

* * *

Earth, Day

Detroit

* * *

On the peak of the mountain looking over Dinobot Island, a small black satellite dish absorbed the beam of light. After finishing the reception, it transformed into a cat-like robot. The black panther-bot ran down the hill. It ran until it reached a cave in the side of the hill. It ran inside, reaching a chamber with a large computer. Sitting in front of this computer was the earth-born Decepticon Soundwave. He was watching various transmissions from across the planet; Soap-operas, sitcoms, infomercials, televangelists, Doctor Who. All flashing before his sunglass-optic.

The cat-bot purred as it approached Soundwave. The Decepticon pet the creature's metal head with mild affection.

"Ravage: Report." Soundwave stated in his usual synthesized monotone.

Ravage growled as it leaped onto the console, linking into it in its satellite dish form. A screen popped out of the base. Images flickered across the screen before being shown on the monitor. "It would appear that we have only obtained half the data, however it is not a complete loss.", Soundwave said as the turns to three human sized bots working on small computers connected to the large one. "Rumble, Frenzy, Enemy. Operation: Archiving.", Soundwave order.

"Right boss.", Rumble replies as the three begins their work and place the more interesting data to Soundwave's computer.

Soundwave looked at all of the diagrams intensively. One diagram in particular caught his attention. He brought it to full screen.

"Interesting."

* * *

Cybertron

* * *

"Any idea of what data they stole?" Sentinel asks.

"Whoever this bot was he is a highly efficient hacker." Perceptor replied in his emotionless tone. "It will take some time to determine exactly which files were accessed."

"Well make it quick. And in the meantime I have a rehearsal to watch with Optimus in Kaon.", Sentinel said as he walks away.

* * *

Chaar

* * *

"General Obsidian.", the black robot said saluting to a dark hovering Decepticon, whose lower body streamlined into a single tail instead of leg. Constantly spinning rotor blades on his shoulders held him airborne just above the ground as he turns.

"What is it Barricade?", Obsidian demands.

"I have intercepted a transmission. It appears to be an autobot signal, but it headed towards Earth.", Barricade reports.

"How strange, there aren't any Autobots left on that planet. Barricade, you and Reflector are to go to Earth and discover what you find and don't you come back until you do.", Obsidian threatens as Barricade takes off.

* * *

Earth

Decepticons Remnants Base

* * *

Soundwave was working at his computer, modifying the diagram of Safeguard and the prototype. As he worked, Slipstream along with the other seekers, walks in to the chamber. She casually pet Ravage as she passed, earning a purr from the beast-bot. Starscream looks around the base impressed.

"I've got to say this is one heck of a base.", Starscream said.

"That's because it was built from the remains of the Nemesis.", Slipstream said as she leans onto Soundwave's chair and watched him work.

"What are you doing now?" she asked casually.

"Ravage intercepted a signal," he replied. "It contained stolen data from the Autobots' database. One of the pieces of data was for a new Autobot invention called the Mass-Combination Circuit. Along with it is the blueprints of Fortress Maximus and Metroplex, however the latter is of no use, while the former it."

At the same time in the background Starscream accidentally steps on Ravage's tail, causing the cat to shriek and attack Starscream along with two other robo-cats Glit and Howlback. Skywarp and Thundercracker tries to help, but couldn't go near.

"Uh huh," she replied. "And why should I care?"

"It allows multiple robots to merge into a single gigantic robot with powers akin to Omega Supreme."

Her optics widened with interest. "That's a pretty good reason to care," She admitted.

"Ravage: Operation; Retrieve Dirtboss."

The cat growled in response, jumps off Starscream and ran deeper into the cave.

"Why Dirtboss?", Slipstream asked.

"I have modified the circuit design so it can be copied with earth materials," Soundwave replied. "I need the Constructicons to test the technology."

She shrugged at the explanation. "Better them then me."

"Yeah, jes hold on Tom. I'm movin' fast as I can," said Dirtboss as he was nudged into the room by Ravage, while Skywarp and Thundercracker helps Starscream up as Glit does repairs. "So Soundwave. Ol' puss here tells me you got a job for my boys."

Soundwave printed out the modified diagram and handed it to the squat Constructicon. He looked it over with hmms and ahs.

"Okay, looks easy enough," he said. "But, I'm gonna need least six more boys for dis to work."

"Laserbeak."

The Bird-bot flew to its master's shoulder. From its beak dropped five Allspark pieces. Despite his best effort, Prowl could not retrieve all of the Allspark fragments. Over the years, Soundwave and his men had gathered as many as they could find. Soundwave handed the pieces to Dirtboss.

"Yeah, dis'll do," he said. "I'll be ready by the end of the day." He then turned and left. "MIX! SCRAPPER! GET OFF YOUR EXHAUSTS! WE GOTS WORK TO DO!"

Soundwave returned to his seat. He began to monitor transmissions again. Laserbeak flies to a pole where Buzzsaw, Garboil, Sundor, Ratbat, Wingthing, and Squawktalk are. Beneath them are Overkill, Slugfest, and Beastbox taking a nap.

As Dirtboss leaves Starscream decides to look around the new base of operation, with Slipstream being the guide. "So, care to explain what happened during my time gone.", Starscream demands to Slipstream.

"Well, it's a long story.", Slipstream replies as the two sits on some chairs.

"From the looks of things, a long story is what I need.", Starscream said.

* * *

The moment Megatron was captured

Detroit

* * *

"That's the easy way out, Megatron. You don't deserve it.", Optimus said as he cuffs Megatron. Nearby Slipstream saw the whole thing. "Scrap, now it's all me.", Slipstream mutters as she takes off. Slipstream was busy searching for a location to hide. Just then something struck her hard. A tremendous blow caught her in the midsection. It forces her to crash land after transforming.

Stunned, the clone shook herself back to full alertness and scrambled to her feet. She scanned the area in front of her, and could see nothing. Her assailant had either attacked her from a distance, or attacked close up with great strength and retreated into the gloom before she could see it.

"Urgh! Cheap shot!" she snarled and raised her arm blasters, "Just you try that again…"

Another blow struck her. She was hurled back up against the wall, twisting her body in the process and landing awkwardly.

"What the _spark_?!" her audio receptors were ringing painfully as she forced herself back up, "Come out, Autobot!" she braced herself for another blast from this invisible foe.

It never came.

"Error: invalid target. Identification: unconfirmed".

The voice was bizarre; monotonous, synthesized and devoid of emotion, yet at the same time melodious, deep and smooth.

A 'bot stepped out of the darkness. He was not as large as the Starscream clone, perhaps only two-thirds the height, but stocky and stout with wide shoulders. His chassis was blue with gold and cyan adornment. An armoured head with golden plating instead of a mouth and a red visor instead of traditional optics completed the 'bot's odd appearance. What's more is that it have wings with a cockpit attach to his left arm. On his right shoulder is a cannon.

The femmebot trained her weapons on the 'bots chest, "Stay right where you are!"

He stopped in his tracks. He peered at her, his face unreadable.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She kept her blasters levelled at him.

"Are you Decepticon?" he droned.

For the first time, the femmebot noticed a Decepticon insignia on the 'bot's chest. But she didn't lower her weapons.

"Yes", she hissed, "I'm a Decepticon".

"Then forgive my error. I mistook you for an Autobot".

"And why the slag would you assume that?"

The 'bot pointed to Omega Supreme and Optimus with a jet pack at a far distance.

"Huh. Well I guess that is fairly convincing evidence. But I really am a Decepticon. See", she quickly tapped the insignia on her right wing.

"Affirmative. I propose a cease in hostilities".

Slowly, the female clone lowered her weapons, "Alright, Mr. trigger-happy, what's your story?"

"I am Soundwave. I am Decepticon. Who are you?"

"I'm a clone of Starscream. Him", she pointed at her trophy.

"What is your designation?"

"What?"

"What is your designation?"

"Designation?" the female clone looked puzzled, "Like…a name?"

She had never had a name. Starscream had not exactly been the most caring creator. He had produced his clones to serve as little more than cannon-fodder in his attempt to overthrow Megatron. He hadn't bothered to deal with such absurdities as _names_ for his creations.

And the femmebot had spent most of her time since her creation in isolation, living alone. There had been no _need_ for a name. The thought had never occurred to her.

"I don't have a name", she said eventually, "Guess I should get one, huh?"

"A designation maximizes efficiency in communication", was Soundwave's reply.

She arched an eyebrow at him, while considering a suitable name. Soundwave waited patiently as she mulled over what she thought sounded suitable.

Eventually she said, "Call me…_Slipstream_".

"Very well, Slipstream", Soundwave's optics narrowed ever so slightly, ""We have much to discuss".

* * *

Present

* * *

"So I suppose that's how you got the name.", Starscream said with his brow raise.

"We'll it's hard just by simply saying clone.", Slipstream retorts.

* * *

Past

* * *

"You really are a little cutey, aren't ya? Yes you are!"

Soundwave watched in silence as Slipstream fussed over his creations. The two Decepticons were seated in the Solar Fusion Power Planet; Soundwave in a makeshift chair fashioned from scrap metal, Slipstream had draped herself over a deactivated cargo-sized conveyor belt.

Perched on her shoulder was a smaller robot. A sickle-winged, bird-form robot, complete with hooked beak and beady optics. Slipstream tickled it under the chin with one finger and it cooed in response.

"Laserbeak, eh?" Slipstream said, "That's a pretty name".

She looked up at the ceiling. Hanging upside down from a pipe was a pale bat-form 'bot of similar make to Laserbeak.

"He shy or something?" Slipstream asked.

"Ratbat is recuperating. He took heavy damage in our last encounter with the Autobots", Soundwave answered.

Slipstream looked at him, "So did you, huh? Guess you're not much use after all".

"I am largely composed of inferior earth materials. I am at a distinct disadvantage against a pure Cybertronian", Soundwave admitted, without a trace of emotion.

The clone shook her head in bewilderment. Soundwave was an odd one, no doubt about that. But that was hardly surprising, giving his unique origins. The two of them had traded stories about their unusual genesis, although Soundwave had seemed to at least half-know of her own back-story – probably from when he had captured the Autobots and scanned their memory banks. He had told her all about both of his encounters with them, and how he had created Laserbeak and Ratbat and bought them online with an AllSpark fragment he had discovered. After his second defeat and seeing Autobots learning to fly Soundwave made addition modifications onto his body as it rebuilds. Soundwave reveals to possess two alt modes: a pseudo-Scion xB and a F-117A Nighthawk. Slipstream found it strange that he didn't have the same issue as Blitzwing and believe that Soundwave lucked out.

Slipstream was disappointed that she hadn't found a true Decepticon, but merely an imitation. She had hoped to find a 'bot who could help her link up with other Decepticon force, but it was clear that Soundwave had had even less contact with other Decepticons than she had.

It was impossible to tell if Soundwave suffered from any similar disappointment. He watched her silently, and then extended one arm. Laserbeak immediately left Slipstream's shoulder and alighted on his outstretched arm.

"We are without direction", Soundwave said, "We require commands from a higher authority".

"No slag", Slipstream said bitterly, "But I'm pretty sure this mudball's fresh out of Decepticons right now. And I'm not about to fly into deep space looking for 'em without a clear idea of where I'm going".

"Then I suggest we combine forces and attack the Autobots", Soundwave regarded her with his unreadable optics, "Perhaps they will have communication equipment we can use, or access to information about other Decepticons".

"Hm", Slipstream stood up and walked away a few paces. She looked back over her shoulder at Soundwave.

"Why should _I _team up with _you_?"

"Co-operation: increases probability of success. It is illogical to divide our forces".

Slipstream grinned, "Perhaps I don't feel like hanging out with a walking, talking boom box".

Soundwave was silent.

She turned to face him, "Don't worry, tall, dark and gruesome. I'll work with you."

Soundwave rose, "Offer: accepted. Soon the Autobots will regret refusing my mercy twice. Soon they will fall before the might of the Decepticons".

* * *

Past

Night

* * *

Both Soundwave and Slipstream flew up and over the city, into the higher atmosphere, and finally into space. They reached the moon and found the remains Nemesis in order to salvage anything useful. The two crept in slowly, until something confronted them. The thing freaked out.

"Ahh! Don't kill me please! I've done nothing wrong!" It sounded like it was close to crying. Slipstream facepalms. "The cowardly clone."

He then heard another pede step behind him followed by a blaster warming up. "You have no chance against my superior intellect. Give up now, and I'll brag how you went down easy."

Soundwave grabbed the clone behind him and threw him over his head. It crashed into the paranoid one. The paranoid one freaked out before, to the seeker's surprise, warping away. The ego one got up and hit Soundwave with a concussive blast. Slipstream had enough; she shot both clones in the wing, temporarily stopping them.

"Now, lets try this again. We are stranded with no means of communication and currently Soundwave here is the leader. Understood", Slipstream said as the clones nodded. "Good. Now, you'll need names just to avoid confusion." She looked at his nervous clone. "Your name is Skywarp." She then looked at the ego one. "And you're Thundercracker."

With the whole explanation done, the four Decepticons salvage anything useful in the Nemesis and found an Energon cube processor, one protoform and a intact clone body, weapons from rifles to launchers, a mini transwarp generator, exhausts, spare parts, energon cubes, tools, computers, medical supplies, etc. until there was nothing left of the ship as if it was never there. The clones wonder how to carry all of these, until Soundwave ejects, Rumble, Frenzy, Enemy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Garboil, Sundor, Ratbat, and Wingthing to help with the carrying.

"DECEPTICONS! TRANSFORM AND CONQUER ALL!" Soundwave lead the others out of the Nemesis and towards the direction of Earth.

The Decepticons finally made it to Detroit. They switched to gliding as not to alert the inhabitants and therefore alert the Autobots that stayed behind. Soundwave looks down and see two large vehicles. A green cement mixer truck and a green excavator with a crane-mounted power shovel advanced down the roads.

They had complete disregard for everything in their path, taking up both lanes of the road and driving several terrified Earth cars before them. They rolled over parked cars and crushed them into scrap metal and rammed into lamp posts, sending them crashing to the pavement.

Soundwave orders the others to head for Dinobot Island as he flies down and transform to robot mode in a whirl of parts and stood before them, impassive.

A voice cried out from the cement truck, "Hey! What the…?"

The two Construction vehicles braked hard, sat still for a moment, then transformed into two rugged, strong and unkempt robots. One was squat and broad, the other taller and slighter, but both were larger than Soundwave.

The stockier one squinted at Soundwave, "What the load-bearing post are you supposed to be?"

The other looked nervous, "Yo…erm, Mix, believe me, you don't want to get this guy mad…"

"You know this 'bot, Scrapper? How come?"

Soundwave observed them silently, evaluating their peculiar, high-pitched and nasally voices.

"I erm…um"…Scrapper scratched himself nervously, "Just ya know…seen 'im around".

Mixmaster waited for a more substantial explanation. Scrapper wasn't about to give one.

"You are both Decepticons", Soundwave said suddenly.

"Eh?" Mixmaster looked at him, "Erm…sorta. You too, huh?"

"Confirmed", Soundwave pointed at Scrapper, "And yet this one co-operates with Autobots".

"He does _what_?!" a voice roared.

Mixmaster and Scrapper both suddenly looked very frightened. They stepped aside and another 'bot walked between them. Or rather, between their legs. Soundwave examined the third Constructicon, a diminutive 'bot that barely came up to his knees.

In fact the 'bot waddling towards him was little more than a head with stubby arms and legs. But it was a very hostile-looking head, with dark features and a furious expression.

"Workin' with crankin' Autobots, huh?" he snapped at Scrapper, "What's the first rule of working for Dirt Boss?"

"D-Dirt Boss is the boss, right?" Scrapper trembled.

"That's right! I'm the 'bot!" the little 'bot leapt into the air with surprising agility, grabbed Scrapper by the chin, and dragged him back down to face him at his own level, "So you wanna tell me what you were doing working for a bunch of weedy Autobots, cog?"

"Well...err…well you see, you 'bots weren't around and…and…she…she made me, Dirt Boss! You gotta believe me! Said I had to be a hero whether I liked it or not"

Dirt Boss didn't appear satisfied with the explanation, "'She' did, huh?" he growled menacingly.

"Yeah!" Scrapper yelped, "But I quit! She wasn't paying for no overtime! And the job security was lousy!"

Dirt Boss released Scrapper and the larger Constructicon fell backwards, crashing into an abandoned building.

Mixmaster chuckled. Dirt Boss immediately rounded on him.

"See something you like, funny 'bot?"

"Uh…no sir", Mixmaster raised his servos and backed away.

"Good. Remember you two, you don't work for nobody but Dirt Boss! And…"

"Incorrect", Soundwave interrupted, after having observed in silence, "You are all Decepticons. You all serve Megatron".

Dirt Boss turned slowly, as if to create effect, to face Soundwave, "Is that right? We're Decepticons by programming only, smart 'bot. And I don't know who this Megaloplotz fella is but we Constructicons don't serve nothing or nobody but ourselves!"

Soundwave titled his head, "Negative. You are all Decepticons. You all pledge loyalty to Megatron and serve him unconditionally".

"Oh really?" Dirt Boss advanced on Soundwave. Behind him Scrapper and Mixmaster assumed fighting stances.

Soundwave didn't back away from Dirt Boss, but one servo strayed to his backpack, where Laserbeak and Ratbat were stored, "Confirmed", he said.

Dirt Boss stopped, glared up at Soundwave, then waved one servo dismissively and turned away, "I've heard enough. Scrap this junk pile. We can use his parts".

Scrapper and Mixmaster moved on Soundwave. The communications 'bot eyed them up. They were both bigger and probably stronger than him, and he was outnumbered. As he watched, one of Scrapper's servos retracted and was replaced with a lethal-looking drill, and the drum in Mixmaster's chest began to churn, undoubtedly mixing up some volatile chemical cocktail.

Soundwave took a step back to fighting stance. Encouraged, the Constructicons quickened their advance, and their grins widened.

Twin bolts of energy lanced down from the sky and nailed both of them in the chest plate, one after the other. They fell heavily. Soundwave whirled about to see Slipstream hovering above him in robot mode, brandishing her lasers. She descended and landed smoothly and elegantly next to him. Behind her are Thundercracker, Skywarp, Frenzy, Rumble, and Enemy.

Dirt Boss was fuming, "Get up, you two tungsten-heads! Or I'll reprogram your processors with a wrecking ball!"

Soundwave looked at Slipstream, "You returned".

Slipstream didn't take her optics off the Constructicons, "Still going for the record in stating the obvious, eh?"

Sprawled on the floor, Scrapper managed to prop himself up and look at his attacker, "Woah. Check it out Mix, a femmebot!". Mixmaster shot upright, "Oh yeah! Shake it baby, ya know you…". He was cut off by another blast from Slipstream's weapons, and Scrapper received another for good measure.

"That's it!" Dirt Boss was nearly screaming with rage, "I'll take care of these two freak 'bots myself!"

"Soundwave: superior. Constructicons: inferior.", Soundwave mocks as the signal the others that he can handle them alone. This insults the Constructicons.

"Who are you calling inferior?!", Mixmaster shouts. "Nobody would follow an uncharismatic bore like you!", Scrapper shouts. Just then Rumble, Frenzy, and Enemy jumps in front of Soundwave, while he ejects his the rest of his cassette minions.

"Hey, nobody calls Soundwave uncharismatic!", Rumble shouts. "Yeah, let's kick tailgate!", Frenzy agrees.

"Constructicons, Attack!", Dirt Boss orders as both Mixmaster and Scrapper charge forward.

"No way!", Frenzy, Rumble, and Enemy said as they all turn their arms into pile drivers and start hammering the group causing it to shake. This puts the Constructicons off balance. Ravage, Glit, and Howlback tackles Scrapper. Laserbeak, Ratback, Buzzsaw, Garboil, Sundor, Wingthing, and Squawktalk chase after Mixmaster running in circles. Overkill, Slugfest, and Beastbox jumps on Dirt Boss. It took a while, but the Constructicons gave up seeing it pointless to fight Soundwave. "Alright, we serve Megatron then, but on the condition that I lead the Constructicons. Deal?", Dirt Boss said as he raise his hand.

"Deal.", Soundwave said as the two shake hands in agreement.

The Decepticons Remnants transform and head for base. Just as Soundwave disappeared to the sky, another vehicle pulled into the street from the opposite direction. A large garbage truck rattled up the road, scooping up the wrecked cars and debris left in the wake of the Constructicons and lifting them into its trailer bed as it came.

When it reached the still-smoking site of the Decepticon's battle, it stopped. After a moment components began to rotate and switch about as it transformed. In the place of the garbage truck was a tall, dishevelled 'bot with a friendly smile.

Wreck-Gar surveyed the damage done to the street, "Huh. Did I miss something?" he wondered, and scratched his boxy head.

After a moment he simply shrugged and said cheerfully, "Oh well. You know what they say – 'you can never have too much garbage'. Or at least that's what I say".

He transformed again and drove off, happily cleaning the streets as he went.

* * *

Present

* * *

"Seriously?", Starscream asks. "He took out three muscle bots all by himself with a small army of mini bots?"

"Yeah, this taught us a lesson to not underestimate Soundwave.", Slipstream said. "At least he was generous when it comes to who is in charge."

"Anyway, what was the reason you need me online?", Starscream asks.

* * *

Past

In the morning

* * *

Slipstream and the newly built Acid Storm we on the lab computer console trying to find out what is inside the safe they found in the Nemesis, while the Soundwave was doing some modifications of the Constructicons minus Dirt Boss, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and himself.

"Anything yet, Acid Storm? It's hard to believe you possess Starscream's intellectual side.", Slipstream asks with impatience.

"I manage to decipher this file.", Acid Storm said as he turns to Slipstream. "It turns out to be Starscream's work. From what it said inside the safe is an anti-matter particle beam cannon, designed with enough power to destroy half a planet if used incorrectly."

Slipstream raise her optics impressed with what she heard. Suddenly everything freezes.

"Wait! You know of my Requiem Blaster?", Present Starscream said in shock.

"Can you please let me continue?", Present Slipstream said in annoyance.

"Right, sorry.", Starscream apologies as everything unfreezes.

Meanwhile Soundwave was finishing up on the last patient Skywarp, closing the cockpit. "Operation: Customization, complete!", Soundwave said. Slipstream walks to Soundwave.

"So what did you do to them?", Slipstream asks.

"It is better to see for yourself.", Soundwave said as from his chest empty Energon cubes form in front of him.

"And I can do this.", Skywarp said as he teleports behind Slipstream, surprising her. Slipstream then notices something different on Skywarp and Thundercracker. She turns to Soundwave and asks. "What happened to them?"

Soundwave explains that he did to wiring to the clone personalities. Skywarp is much more braver, thus more useful in combat and the only things he fear are Megatron, Optimus Prime (for beating Megatron), larger transformers (Omega Supreme), being outnumbered/out-gunned, and some other things. Thundercracker is have less ego to the Decepticon allies and more to the Autobots and humans. Slipstream crosses her arms impressed. "At least they'll less annoying.", Slipstream said with a smile.

Thundercracker looks down to his extra exhausts in his legs. "An improvement to you speed. After powering up it allows you to go a ten time fast that before, however it can only work in you jet mode. It can also cause a sonic boom, which can cause damage to anyone near you. It'll send an Autobot spinning through the air like a protoform sucked into a black hole!", Soundwave explains.

"Not bad.", Thundercracker said as he takes off out of the volcano to try it out. Soundwave then turns to Mixmaster in his vehicle mode.

"Skywarp do your thing.", Soundwave orders as Skywarp picks up a car to puts it inside the mixer. The mixer spins and spits out ten steel beams. Skywarp picks up one and taps on it. "Pure cybertronian metal.", Skywarp said to Soundwave as he turns to Scrapper in his vehicle mode. Scrapper drives to a nearby wall and shops. He then strikes the wall revealing small cave of energon crystals. "Scrapper's shovel now have the ability to detect various magnetic, ionic, electrical or gas readings - to locate items of value, including transformers.", Soundwave explains.

Soundwave then turns to Slipstream. "What do you have to report?"

"We've discovered what is inside the safe, but only Starscream can open it up.", Slipstream reports.

"Then it is imperative that we find him. You, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Acid Storm find him.", Soundwave orders as he gave Slipstream an Allspark fragment and a small device. The three seekers flies off, while contacting Thundercracker to meet up with them.

* * *

Present

* * *

"So that's the whole story.", Starscream said amused. "Wait, what it this small device anyway?"

"Just a bomb installed in to circuit, in case you try to kill Megatron. And don't bother removing it and one last thing the bomb possess infinite usage, thus if you came back to life the bomb will too. Just be glad Soundwave puts you in command of the Seekers.", Slipstream smirks. Just then Rumble enters the room.

"Soundwave request you presence Starscream and Slipstream. He said your mods are ready.", Rumble said.

The two bots stand up and follow Rumble. "Ah well. Second in command isn't so bad. Could always be worse"., Starscream mutters.

* * *

Night

Detroit Lake

* * *

In Earth's orbit a meteor crash lands into a lake near Detroit. Barricade jumps out and spits out wate

"I'll never get use to this.", Barricade said.

* * *

Back in Dinobot island Soundwave to finishing up on both Slipstream and Starscream (looks like his Cybertron form). The two bots open their eyes and stands.

"Slipstream now have the ability to turn invisible and create shockwave. Starscream blasters are now equipped with null rays, armed with cluster bombs and a spring loaded blade in each arm.", Soundwave said as the computers starts signalling. Soundwave walks to the computers. "One signature detected. Possibility, Decepticons.", Soundwave said. "Then let's go greet them.", Starscream said as he gets up. "Negative. I shall go myself. It is best that you test your new weapons.", Soundwave said as he transform and takes off. The other seekers enter the room.

"I suppose he has a point.", Slipstream said and looks around noticing someone is missing. "Where's Skywarp?" The seekers looks around finding that he is gone.

* * *

Somewhere in Cybertron

Inside A Class Prison Floor

* * *

Sunstorm, and Ramjet are their cells bored out of their mind.

"We can't wait a decepticons to come out of nowhere in front of us.", Ramjet said.

Suddenly a space bridge portal appears and Skywarp falls from it. Shocking the guards and the two decepticons.

"May I say how I admire you prediction, Ramjet.", Sunstorm said.

"How did I get here?", Skywarp wonders as he realizes that he is surrounded by Autobot troopers. "Nice try!", Skywarp smirks as he teleports behind the troopers and shot the control panel, releasing the decepticons. The released decepticons then attack the troopers easily out numbering them. One of the troopers successfully raise the alarm before Skywarp shot him to the back. Seeing that staying here is pointless with an army of Autobot reinforcements arriving, Skywarp decides to warp back to Earth, only to remember that he never knew how he did it in the first place. Skywarp notice a glow in his hand and remembers that it happened when he picked up the Allspark fragment. Skywarp holds it close to the generator and warps out of Cybertron, but not before Sunstrom, and Ramjet grabs onto him. Just then Autobot reinforcements arrive and eventually put all the prisoners back to their cells.

* * *

Earth

* * *

Starscream and Slipstream walks down the hallway to find Skywarp, however a space bridge portal opens up above the two and the three cons fall onto of them before realizing what's going on. "Nice of you guy to fall in.", Starscream mutters not noticing the other three.

* * *

Barricade follows Reflector towards the signal, but stops when he sees a jet flying towards them.

"Soundwave, transform.", Soundwave said as he change to robot and lands in front of Barricade.

"I take it you're the one, who made the signal. Who are you?", Barricade said with a smirk.

"I am Soundwave. I am a decepticon. Created by Megatron himself.", Soundwave replies surprising the newly arrived Decepticon.

"I didn't think I'm talking to one of Megatron's creation. I suppose you don't mind if I tag along then.", Barricade said.

"You are most welcome, but you are in need of an alt. mode first.", Soundwave said. "Frenzy, eject!", Soundwave said as Frenzy jumps out of Soundwave's chest.

"Follow me and I'll find you some good disguises.", Frenzy said as he leads Barricade to the city.

* * *

Dinobot Island

Deception Remnants Base

* * *

Over time, the Seekers, minus Starscream and Slipstream all sat waiting while the Constructicons worked. They had to because the crude mechs had taken over most of the living space in the cave. They hid their work with a massive curtain.

"This is pointless!" Shouted Thundercracker. "What could be so important that those pathetic wastes could take the mighty Thundercracker away from his soap operas!?"

"I know exactly what they are up to," replied Ramjet. "I don't care what they are doing back there."

"I don't mind," said Sunstorm. "I have always admired the incredible work ethic of the Constructicons."

"Oh, can it Sunstorm!" Thundercracker commanded. "I can't take it anymore! I want to see what's going on!"

Thundercracker walked up to the curtain and tried to peek in. Suddenly, Mixmaster poked his head out.

"Eh, sorry pal," the squat Decepticon said. "No non-Constructicons past dis point. Dirtboss' orders."

"Listen to me to reprobate! I am Thundercracker! I am the greatest Decepticon here, and I certainly do not take orders from a pathetic pile of scrap like Dirtboss!"

"Uh, I wouldn't let him hear dat if I was you," Mix replied.

"Who cares what he hears?!" Thundercracker said as he tried to push past.

From behind the curtain, Dirtboss' control-screw flew into Thundercracker's head. The con immediately began hitting himself in the head as he walked back to his comrades.

"I knew something like that would happen," said Skywarp. "Why must he always antagonize everyone?"

"Dirtboss may be small, but he is still deadly in his own right. I wonder how strong the Constructicons will be with their new powers.," said Sunstorm.

Slipstream and Starscream entered the chamber. They ignored the self-abusive Thundercracker and walked up to the other clones.

"How's it coming?" asked Slipstream.

"We know exactly what is going on," said Ramjet.

"They shoved us out and began working," continued Skywarp. "We have no idea what they are doing."

Starscream approached the curtain. "What's going on in there?!"

"Cool your exhaust Chief," said Dirtboss as he emerged from behind the curtain. "We just finished." The small Constructicon cleared his voice box. "Lady and Gentlecons, it is wit' great pride that I introduce, the New Constructicons!"

Mix and Scrapper pulled the curtain apart, revealing five new robots. They were all a mix of yellow-green and other dull colors in their armor.

**Bonecrusher** - Large as Scrapper. Armed with a jackhammer on both arms and crane tail. A brute, but not stupid.

**Scavenger** - Fairly lean figure. On both his shoulders are armed with half a shovel serving as additional limbs. The face had a red visor. A hot head.

**Hook** - Large as Scrapper, but not bulky. Crane attached to the right shoulder, which serves as a welding torch. Carries a "pencil" on his head, which serves holographic scanner-emitter. The most intelligent and loyal to Dirtboss.

**Long Haul** - The loader on his back splits in two and serves as additional arms. Strongest of the team. Complainer. Have a red visor.

**Hightower** - A large crane arm serves as his right arm. A lean figure. A psychopath and never gets along with the other Constructicons but still afraid of Dirtboss. Still works well together. Also armed with multiple other tools. Have a red visor.

Skywarp shouted in panic as he his behind Slipstream. The femme rolled her optics. Soundwave then shows up.

"Excellent," said Soundwave. "Begin testing within the city at once."

"Ahh, do we have too?" Asked Scrapper, looking tired.

"Yeah, we just did several hours worth of work here," continued Mix. "Union-scheduled break."

Dirtboss stared daggers the two original Constructicons and the new ones. "You get a break WHEN I SEZ YOU GET A BREAK! Cappishe?!"

"R-right Dirtboss," the cons minus Hook replied with a panicked look.

Dirtboss grinned. "Constructicons! Transform and Punch the Clock!"

Each transformed into their vehicle mode and rolled out of the cave. Bonecrusher became a bulldozer. Long Haul became a dump truck. Scavenger became a front-end loader. Hook became a crane. Hightower become a crane. All seven Constructicons drove to the special ferry they had stolen to give the non-flying cons easy access to the mainland, but unknown to them a group of Dinobots were watching over them.

* * *

Detroit

Police Station

* * *

"Why not scan the police car. With this kind of alt mode you have pretty much the highest authority.", Frenzy said pointing at a police car.

"How so?", Barricade asks.

"Every car will get out of your way when you turn your sirens on and as part of the police you will gain important information first.", Frenzy explains.

"Now that is something that can be use.", Barricade said as he scans the police car. After scanning the vehicle, Barricade sees the Constructicons heading for Sundac Tower. "Strange no one's driving them."

"Those are the Constructicons. It looks like they finished their new modification and are going out for their first mission. You want to watch and see?", Frenzy asks.

"Why not, this should be interesting.", Barricade said as he transform into a police car and follows after them.

The Constructicons stops in front of the Autobot's Spacebridge after climbing up the tower. "What took you?", Barricade said as leaning on the bridge.

"Who did you...", Scrapper asks.

"The stairs.", Barricade replies with a smirk. "What are you up too anyway?"

"Soundwave asks us to get a space bridge, but prefers the one in outer space then the one here as we don't want to attract attention.", Dirtboss explains as he turns the bridge on. "Alright, get inside. We have work to do!"

The Constructicons and Barricade jumps into the portal and disappear. At the same moment Frenzy finishes climbing up the stairs. "I can't believe he forgot about me.", Frenzy mutters.

* * *

Magnokor Asteroid Belt

Space bridge 687-030

After the Stunti-Con Job

* * *

"Man, that was quite a show.", Hot Shot said as Team Athenia walks out of the space port.

"Hard to believe that the actors, turned out to be actual Decepticons.", Red Alert said.

"But thanks to Optimus, Cheetor and Sideswipe they're in prison now.", Rodimus said as they all walk to the space bridge. He looks up and sees the bridge turning itself on. "Hey who turned on the space bridge?!"

Suddenly the Constructicons emerges from the bridge in vehicle mode with Barricade following, but not seen by the Autobots. The Autobot team takes up fighting stance. "Identify yourselves!", Rodimus demands readying his bow.

"Hey, Dirtboss looks like the Autobots are hear to defend the space bridge.", Hook said.

"Then lets give them a fight of their lives and give ourselves a reputation. Constructicons, transform and destroy!", Dirtboss orders.

"Dirtboss, transform!"

"Scrapper, transform!"

"Mixmaster, transform!"

"Bonecrusher, transform!"

"Scavenger, transform!"

"Hook, transform!"

"Long Haul, transform!"

"Hightower, transform!"

The Contructicons minus Dirtboss charge forwards attacking the Autobots.

"**Buzzsaw Detornator!**"Hightower's shoulders pop open and fires a barrage of buzzsaws. Ironhide uses his iron ability to block the saws, but the moment they touch him they all explode knocking the team to the ground. "**Nail Gun!**" Hightower's left arm transform into a gatling gun and fires a barrage of nails. Ironhide stands back up and deflects them all and fortunately for him they didn't explode.

Brawn grabs a large chunk of rock and tosses it to Dirtboss, seeing him as the leader. "**Drill Missile!**" Scrapper fire drills from his right arm. "**Rock Cannon!**" Scavenger uses his shovel shoulder and catch the pieces and throws them faster than any cannon. Hot Shot fires his torches and incinerates the rocks, didn't didn't see Scrapper firing another drill missile to the shoulder. Seeing the situation Rodimus grabs his comm. to call backup.

"Rodimus to Elite Guard Command, we are under attack.", Rodimus said only to get static and hearing an unfamiliar voice.

"I think you have a wrong number.", Dirtboss said talking to a device on his hand. "This Comm. Scrambler that Soundwave made work wonders."

Red Alert shows up behind Dirt Boss and attack, but is immediately glued down to the ground by Mixmaster's cement.

Brawn is going head-to-head against Long Haul and are equally matched. "**Double Arms**" Long Haul's back part splits in two and transform into additional arms. The added arms grab Brawn to the legs and throws him to Ironhide knocking the two down.

"**Fissure!**" Bonecrusher jumps in and using his three jackhammers strike to ground shaking it in the process. The ground then split open, resulting with Ironhide and Brawn fall inside. This surprise Rodimus.

"These guys make the ones that attacked us before look like repair bots.", Rodimus said as he ready his arrows, but notice one is missing. "Where's the last one?"

"You know what else? This is our first actual combat and we're just builders.", Hook said behind Rodimus surprising him. "**Laser Torch: Sword Mode!**" Hook's crane hook changes into a welding torch and detaches from the crane. Hook grabs it and charges it to full power turning it into a beam saber. Hook then strikes Rodimus the the blade, which Rodimus blocks with his bow.

"Really? A sword against a bow?", Rodimus asks.

"I don't fight fair.", Hook said as the "pencil" on his head blinds Rodimus badly. "All clear, Dirt Boss."

"About time, you slow-pokes!", Dirtboss said as he walks to the space bridge.

'Amazing, a team of newly built bots made on Earth with no combat experience easily defeat a team of Autobots.', Barricade thought as he watched the whole thing. 'But something tells me that this isn't their full extent of their power.'

Just as Dirtboss reaches the panel Rodimus fires his arrows, forcing Dirtboss to jump away. "Still want to fight?", Dirtboss asks.

"You'll have to take us all down, if you want to get to Cybertron!", Rodimus shouts as he ready his arrows, while the rest of the team breaks free of their trouble. The Constructicons then laugh.

"Go to Cybertron? No, my simple minded friend. We just want to take the space bridge. The whole thing.", Dirtboss said with a wicked smile. "We love to stay and fight, but we have a tight schedule to keep. Constructicons, prepare to show them our true power."

"True power?", Ironhide asks Red Alert.

"They're bluffing.", Red Alert replies.

"Am I? Constructicons, combine!", Dirtboss orders as he transform into the headmaster unit. The rest of the Constructicons change into their vehicle mode and transform again.

"Right, boss!" they all said as Scrapper forms the right arm. Hook forms the upper torso. Bonecrusher forms the left arm. Scavenger forms the right leg. Long Haul forms the lower torso. Mixmaster forms the left leg. Hightower forms the equipment, backpack, and additional armor for the body.

"**Devastator, awaken!**"

"Okay, so it's not a bluff.", Red Alert said in shock. "He's as large as Omega Supreme!"

"What are you guys worried about? The bigger they are...", Ironhide said as he charge, jumps and kick Devastator to the only to fall fail miserably and break his leg.

"The more metal you break.", Hot Shot wince.

"If you want to live, you shall leave me alone and let me do my job.", Devastator said as he turns to Barricade. "Have the small one ready the space bridge, immediately." Devastator throws the scrambler to Barricade.

"Huh? Oh, right!", Barricade catches the device and call Frenzy. Devastator grabs the space bridge and with his brute strength rips it out of the ground with ease. The portal opens up behind Devastator. The moment Devastator and Barricade enters the portal Rodimus, Red Alert, Brawn, and Hot Shot jumps and tackles the giant bot from behind pushing them all inside as the portal closes as Ironhide watches.

"That can't be good.", Ironhide said. "How am I going to explain this to the council?"

* * *

Inside the Space Bridge Tunnel

* * *

"Get off of my back!", Devastator shouts as the autobots attack him to the back. "I can't fight back without dropping the bridge."

"I'll handle them.", Barricade said as he change his hands into spinning razorblade. He easily knocks Hot Shot and Red Alert off of Devastator and kicks them to the front end of the bridge. Rodimus prepares to fire his arrow only for a large hammer striking both him and Brawn to the back. Barricade grabs the two and throws them out. He then turns to Devastator. "Never thought you could do that."

"I'm full of surprises.", Devastator replies as he sees the signal beacon. "There's our stop." Devastator stops halfway in the tunnel and drops out of it.

* * *

Dinobot Island

Forest

* * *

The Earth-based Decepticons all wait patiently. They then look up and sees Devastator and Barricade falling from the sky.

"Starscream, now!", Soundwave orders.

"Seekers, transform.", Starscream orders as he and the other clones change into jets and fly to the falling bots.

Slipstream catches Barricade, while Starscream and the other clones fire the cables and catches the space bridge. Devastator lets and of the bridge and lands on his feet safely. The seekers place the space bridge gently to the ground. Soundwave walks to the control panel and hacks into it.

"I deactivated the tracking system and everything else the Autobots would use to find this space bridge. I'll take some to reconfigure, but once its done, we'll have access to Cybertron with no problem.", Soundwave said finishing his work.

"A brilliant plan. Just brilliant.", Sunstorm praise.

"I hate to say this, but if Soundwave was with us in the Great War we would have won.", Starscream comments.

Barricade turns and sees Frenzy showing up. "That was quick."

"You don't know the half of it.", Frenzy said as he passes out.

* * *

Detroit

Sumdac Tower

* * *

Team Athenia falls out of the portal that Barricade and Devastator knocks them through. The four regain conscious to looks at their surrounding.

"Where's the Decepticons?", Red Alert asks.

"More importantly, where are we?", Rodimus asks.

* * *

Notes:

The Autobots and Decepticons from now on name their attacks so I don't have to explain what they are doing and it sound cool to me.


End file.
